


The Light that Never Comes

by thedarkbakura



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is in heat and Erik cannot help himself, Charles stop trying to read minds without permission, First chapter is non-con, M/M, Mutant Powers, Omega Verse, Sad things will happen, Teacher-Student Relationship, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse, college/university AU. Charles Xavier is a mutant and a genius, freshman with enough credits to render him an upperclassman. He's crushed on his history teacher, but now he's having his first heat on campus and struggles with it. His friends try to help him and Erik realizes the student who challenged him is an Omega and in heat, no less. </p>
<p>First chapter of however many this will continue ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea playing out in my head for a good while. I feel bad because I have read several omegaverse fanfictions of cherik set in a college AU with powers, but I have a good plan for how this whole story is going to end up. 
> 
> All I will say is prepare thy feels, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

Chapter 1: Encounter

Freshman year at a university was incredibly exciting for Charles, if not also the source of a bit of nervousness due to his physiological status as an Omega. He took his suppressants every so often, only so he could mask his scent to other Alphas and prevent a bond from being made so early in the semester. Luckily, he formed a pack during the year. His roommate, Hank McCoy, was more than helpful with him and understood his situation. It was even better knowing that the man was gifted with a splendid mutation that Charles was fascinated with, even encouraging Hank that his ability was useful and that he shouldn’t be so self-conscious. Both of them were also studying in the science department, so they had several classes together. Hank took biological studies and Charles was into genetics. 

Through Hank, he met others with interesting gifts as well. Sean Cassidy was one, as well as Alex Summers and his roommate, Darwin. They formed a friendship, and, with that, a pack. It was difficult, however, to be the only Omega in his pack. Sean and Hank were Betas and the others were Alphas. With that, came his pack’s desire to protect him from the Alphas out there with only the intention to mate and leave the other behind, breaking bonds and hurting them in the process. They formed a mental link with Charles’ telepathy, allowing them to come into contact with the telepath whenever they needed to. Eventually, when Charles was taken off his suppressants and had not had a heat yet, it was decided that he was to stay in his room for the week, with Hank taking care of him as much as he could.

The semester went by and midterms had just finished. That morning, however, Charles had awakened with a peculiar feeling and he knew that was the indication of heat. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t too comfortable either. The telepath stretched his body and reached under his bed to pull a bottle of water from the fridge to down in one go. A quick glance of the clock told him it was barely 3am. Since his heat wasn’t so far along, perhaps he can still make it to class using a cover. With that idea in mind, he tossed the empty bottle in the trash and fell back asleep. 

~ ~ ~

“Charles! You’re supposed to be back at the dorm.” Alex chided him, his instincts making him restless with the scent of an Omega in heat. 

“And miss Mr. Lehnsherr’s history class?” Charles raised a brow. “He takes attendance and missing one of his classes is like missing a month’s worth of information.” 

“I’m pretty sure his ramblings over Nazi Germany can be found online. Just get a doctor’s note and he won’t take off points for missing class.” Sean suggested. 

The telepath shook his head. “I have to be in class, he gives daily quizzes.” He reminded his pack. “Hank? Do you still have that Beta mask?” 

Beast nodded and handed him a bottle of a Beta mask that he developed. He tested it out before on Charles and the Alphas in their pack were unable to tell. Still, Charles was not in heat when the tested it, so he was weary about it. “Do you need me to sit in class with you? My physics class was cancelled.”

Charles put the mask on, hoping it was enough to conceal his biology for the day. “If you think it’s best, you may.” He handed the concoction back to Hank. 

Alex wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know, professor, your scent is off with the disguise. I’m not sure this will work.” 

“I’ll be fine, Alex.” He sighed and gathered his backpack to throw on his back. “I have to get to class. This is only the first day; I’ll stay back in the dorm tomorrow since I can afford to miss the other classes. I have Hank to take notes for me.” He assured him.

His pack was still unsure about this, but they conceded to Charles’ stubbornness and they left the lobby to get to their respective classes. 

~ ~ ~ 

-Banshee to Professor X, how’s it going?- 

Charles tried to conceal his annoyance with Sean pressing at his mind as well as using the nickname everyone settled on for him. He was their elder, sure, but only in terms of credits. –Banshee, you’re thinking too hard and it’s giving me a headache. I’m trying to focus.-

-Bio is boring, I wanna know if Big Bad Alpha Lehnsherr is leering at you yet.- Sean was teasing him, of course. It wasn’t like he and the others didn’t know about his little crush on his German history teacher. 

-Sean, pay attention to class, you barely got by with a C in your biology midterms-

-Yeah, well actually going to class is pointless. She puts everything on the database. I’m just here for the attendance points.- He sighed. 

-Lehnsherr is speaking German again, Sean, I need to focus.- With that, he cut him off from sending anymore thoughts to him through their mental link and settled in his seat.   
Charles couldn’t afford to let his mind wander, even if he knew everything his teacher was talking about. It’s when he gets down to speaking German that is rather tricky. Normally he can delve into the mind of a foreign speaker and translate, but Lehnsherr’s mind was closed off entirely. There was no penetrating his mind, luckily he had other methods to pick up the words and translate although it took more concentration. 

Lehnsherr was pacing back and forth, standing straight and tall while he lectured on about Nazi Germany and the importance of fighting for the good of your people. He was eloquent and knew very well what he was talking about—the one thing that bothered Charles, however, was the absence of his talks of human experimentation on mutants especially. It was as if he skipped it entirely. Charles furrowed his brow and boldly raised his hand, to which Erik acknowledged him to speak. 

“You spoke about how many people were affected, what about those with genetic mutations, gifts that are otherwise unheard of. What about the ghastly work done on them?”   
That was when Lehnsherr glared, his eyes darkening. “Mutants do not exist.” He said sharply. “The records of any ‘mutants’ being subjected to human experimentation are non-existent. “

Charles was puzzled and opened his textbook, flipping to a page that he had dog-eared before. “Mutations do exist. People with unnatural eye colors, skin tones, appendages like an animal’s, there were all kinds of them.”

He was countered with a snort from his teacher. “Mutates, there were.” He nodded. “But the mutants you were referring to initially were not recorded. They don’t exist. If you’re done interrupting my lecture, I will continue.” 

Hank glanced over at Erik, pressing a thought to him. Charles rest a hand on Hank’s knee and assured him he was alright. –Go to your next class without me. – Charles urged. 

-Are you sure?- 

-Positive. I want to talk to him-

Class carried on with Lehnsherr speaking in a tirade, all thanks to Charles. Evidently class came to an end and everyone started to leave, except for Charles who lagged behind. Lehnsherr noticed and glared. “Come to challenge my material, again?”

He shook his head. “On the contrary, I’m just interested in how you speak of this subject—like you were there.” Charles noted

“I was. Now, if you’re done, I have work to do—unless you want to stay and clean my chalkboard for me, then, by all means, carry on with whatever you wanted to say.”   
The Omega frowned and set his backpack down, grabbing an eraser to clean off the annotations on the board of what Lehnsherr was going on and on about. He was silent and took to his thoughts, but this was a bad idea to remain here, especially since the scent of Alpha was starting to drive his senses insane. He concentrated, doing his best to keep his cover up with his telepathy. The fact that his teacher didn’t give him strange looks must have meant it was working. However, he still tried to brush against his mind. The mental block was heavily fortified earlier, but now it was easier to get into—why that was the case, Charles had no idea. Then he scanned him, finding out he was a mutant just like him and endured a hell greater than anything he couldn’t have imagined. His breath hitched and he dropped the eraser, with the break in his focus, so went the cover of his Omega biology. 

Now he’s done it. Charles fumbled for the eraser and chalk he dropped, noting that Lehnsherr was looking directly at him. “You’re an Omega, and in heat…” he noted, letting out a low growl. 

Charles panicked and scrambled for his backpack. “I—I have another class, I must go.” 

That was when the door slammed shut and the metal clicked, locking the telepath in the room with his teacher now towering over him. “You stayed after. You wanted to discuss something.” He reminded him. He stepped over and picked Charles up off the ground, pushing him back against his desk. This wasn’t good, Charles was starting to freak out and that didn’t help his situation in the slightest. Lehnsherr leaned close and pressed his face into his neck, taking in his scent. It made Charles shudder and try to push off even though his body was going into overdrive from the Alpha being so close to him. “You wore a mask, hm? It’s not strong enough to cover the heat.” He commented, nipping along Charles’ neck. 

“Let me go! Please!” The telepath pleaded and pushed against his chest. He must have projected a cry of help to his friends at some point during the assault because suddenly there was banging on the door and even snarling, that must be Hank. His teacher ignored the shouting on the other side and crumpled the door handles with his ability while his lips brushed against Charles’, pulling him into a deep kiss and shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

It wasn’t long before Havok managed to break the door so he and the others could rescue Charles from Lehnsherr being a step away from shoving Alpha cock into him. He growled when two other Alphas stormed in and he slowly pulled away, letting Charles escape. “I look forward to seeing you in class on Wednesday. He chuckle dryly and picked up a briefcase before walking out of the classroom in long strides. 

The Omega, however, was trying his best to calm down. While he did have a crush on the teacher, he couldn’t believe he was a step away from assaulting him. He was almost like your stereotypical Alpha. It hurt just to think he liked this man. 

“Damn it, Charles, we have to get you back to your room. You’re in distress and you’re probably going to have other Alphas come your way.” Alex warned him and pulled him to his feet. 

Darwin collected Charles’ backpack and led the group back to the dorm. The presence of two Alphas protecting Charles at least made them back off, however, it certainly brought a bit of unease to quite a few of them. Finally, they got to the dorm and Hank took the liberty of getting Charles back to the safety of his room. “I’ll take care of getting the material for classes.” He promised. “And I’ll get a doctor’s note somehow so you have an excuse.” 

“Thank you, Hank.” Charles gave him a smile and turned over on his side, pulling the blanket over him. Now he just wanted to rest for as long as he could until this damn heat cycle went away.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles thinks of Erik while suffering in the peak of his heat. To add onto it all, he has to meet with the Alpha to discuss why he missed class. Things escalate and, needless to say, Erik really wants this Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, for my first AO3 fic, I was surprised how quickly I amassed hits on the first chapter. I have a lot of muse for once and plenty of ideas, so I will try to keep this going as much as possible and complete it. 
> 
> Also--Erik is taking his sweet time with Charles. Pretty sure smut will happen in the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Revelations

Charles’ heat was unbearable as the week went on. The last couple of days, he spent writhing in bed and touching himself repeatedly in a desperate attempt for relief. Hank gave him privacy, leaving when Charles asked him to in favor of studying in the library with the others, except for Banshee, who was no longer allowed in the library. No one really knows how he broke the entire panel of windows, at least those on the campus who were humans didn't. 

The week was just about done by now and Charles had skipped the rest of his classes, even Mr. Lehnsherr’s. After what had happened earlier in the week, he didn't even want to see him right now. The man just ended up turning out like every other Alpha he’s heard of and it made his heart ache. Perhaps he should just drop the class and be done with it. He can make up for lost credits later, but what’s the use in that? That would just look like he’s surrendering and Charles wasn't about to back down from that alone. 

“There was good there too,” Charles said aloud to himself. “I felt it.” 

Closing his eyes, Charles pushed past all of his primal urges and focused as much as he could on the memories he scanned from Lehnsherr’s mind. The man suffered torture greater than anyone could imagine and survived. The poor man lost his mother, witnessed the many deaths of his people, and he was even forced to be the one to deliver some of those horrible deaths. All of that he endured, and as a child, no less. He recalled the man escaping, seeing a young woman with him. Magda. Oh she was a splendid sight to see, but she left him. All that agony, it hurt Charles’ heart just remembering the sheer agony Erik felt that day. Despite his suffering, Lehnsherr—no, Erik, had persevered. He was a survivor and vowed to not let this happen to anyone again, that he would fight if he had to. 

Charles slowly opened his eyes and wiped away the tears that were brimming. He knew what he should do. He shouldn't hide from him, rather, he should face the man and tell him what he saw. They were both mutants, Charles could even help him find this ‘Shaw’ who Erik seemed to have been searching for. However, could Charles make him turn and be the better man? It didn't have to end with anyone’s death, at least not if Charles Xavier could help it. 

~ ~ ~

Later that night, Charles couldn't sleep. His heat was at its peak and it was practically unbearable by now. A quick glance to the side and he found Hank wasn't there. For a moment, Charles focused just enough to find Hank was on a study date with Raven. Knowing how hard they usually work, neither of them should be back at a reasonable hour, which gave Charles plenty of time to do what he needed. 

He shifted in his sheets, finding a cold spot and settling there while he shucked his sleep pants. The trousers were soaked with slick and Charles made a mental note to have to do laundry as soon as possible when this was done. His skin felt tight and uncomfortable and his cock was standing at full attention. His own instincts kept repeating over and over in his head on how much he needed an Alpha. He wanted, so badly, to be knotted, filled, and bred, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. He laid back and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself fervently, however, he let his mind wander, thinking about a certain magnetist’s hands all over him. It couldn't be helped; his imagination had to go somewhere. 

Charles kept stroking himself, hips rocking in a rhythmic movement. “Erik…please…” he whined, desperately while he shifted to press fingers inside him. Hands and fingers moved simultaneously, and it didn't take much longer for him to cum with a whimper. It wasn't satisfactory and he had to keep going until he was exhausted and entirely spent. The telepath moaned softly and lay back in his soiled sheets, deciding that he will take care of it in the morning. 

“Erik…” he whispered to himself, eyes closing as he focused on his breathing slowing so he could drift into sleep. 

~ ~ ~

“You don’t smell like heat anymore.” Darwin commented over breakfast in the commissary that morning. “Feeling better?” 

Charles nodded and ate his food. Usually after every heat, he would eat more than he usually did. Big breakfasts were usually the best in this case. “It was miserable, but I’m fine now.” He admitted sheepishly and downed a glass of orange juice. 

“Charles must have kicked you out of the room, huh, Beast?” Alex smirked and ate a mouthful of his waffles. “It’s probably best that you’re a Beta.” 

“Hank was too busy getting it on with Raven.” Sean added. “I saw her kiss him in the coffee shop.

Hank cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. Charles set a hand on Hank’s shoulder and rubbed it in assurance. He, of all people, knew how he felt towards his sister and didn't mind it. The telepath saw how much of an impact Raven has made on Hank, even making him feel a little less self-conscious about his abilities because of her. He grew more and more proud and Charles admired the effect Raven had on him. 

“I didn't miss anything too important in classes, did I?” Charles changed the subject to make Hank look a little more comfortable at least. 

“Nothing too major.” Hank informed him. “I gave your doctor’s note to the teachers you have, except for Lehnsherr. He insisted you speak to him in his office.”

“There’s no way we’re letting you go to him alone.” Alex muttered, gritting his teeth.

“I can very well handle myself. I still have this I can utilize.” Charles tapped fingertips to his temple in order to assure his friends that he knew what he was doing. They looked at him with hesitation, but finally they came to an agreement. 

“Shoot one of us a thought if there’s any trouble.” Hank almost pleaded with his tone.

“You needn't worry.” The telepath gave him a soft smile. 

~ ~ ~

Classes seemed to have dragged on and on for Charles. He could not help but be nervous about his meeting with Erik—Lehnsherr later that day. His nervousness didn't stem from the fact that his teacher nearly assaulted him, but rather because he was determined to tell him what he saw in him. He was a mutant, proud and strong enough to use his mind overcome whatever stood in his way. Charles Xavier was not going to back down. 

Shrugging off Hank’s insistence on following him to his office, Charles finally found himself standing in front of a large, wooden door with the name Lehnsherr etched onto a gold plate. Mustering his courage, Charles knocked on the door and stepped inside when he heard his teacher call for him to enter. 

Sitting at a desk with a stack of papers and folders was Erik, clad in his usual black turtleneck and slacks. He regarded him with a wide, toothy smile and gestured for Charles to sit down. The door shut by itself behind him and locked so that they could not be disturbed. “I was just thinking about you.” The German spoke in a low hum. 

“Thinking about me?” Charles prompted, sitting in the chair and crossing his legs. 

The man nodded and shifted through a folder that marked his history class’ work. “You’re that kind of student that never misses my classes. I’ve seen you sitting at the front row, paying close attention even while you were sick. You were even willing to come into class during a heat. I didn’t notice it until you lost it, what had happened?” he wondered.

Charles pressed his lips together, finding his words before shifting in his seat. “I know what you are, Erik.” He was confrontational, speaking to him as his equal now instead of his teacher. “You’re a mutant. Your ability is to control anything metal, it’s good, powerful.” He commented, folding his hands and sitting them in his lap. “You spoke in class to me on how mutants did not exist. You know as well as I that they do, you see, my ability is that I can read your mind. Telepathy. It’s quite splendid.”

At the mention of Charles being telepathic, Erik clenched his jaw. Now that he was aware, that explained why he felt like someone was pressing against his mind constantly in class. He knew of one person in particular with telepathic abilities, but Charles Xavier? “What do you know about me?”

“I know that you were a Holocaust survivor. That a man named Sebastian Shaw has wronged you and that you seek to take him out.” Charles continued, unrelenting. “Erik, I felt your pain and your anger. That is the downside to my own mutation is I take on the pain from the people whose minds I touch. You have powerful capabilities and there is some good in you that you bury deep down. I felt it, and that made me forgive you for nearly assaulting me the other day.” 

Erik was silent and kept cold, steel eyes fixed on him. Part of him felt betrayed that everything he never told anyone was being spoken right back at him. “So you know everything. What do you want?” he wondered warily. 

“I want to help you, Erik. You’re not alone, I know you feel that way, but you aren't. Not anymore.” Charles assured him.

His words must have uplifted him, for Erik looked visibly relaxed now. “You tell me all of this, now what about your feelings toward me.” Erik’s eyes settled right back onto Charles as he changed the subject. “I have not been able to stop thinking about you, Xavier. You coming to class in heat only made matters worse.” He leaned closer to him, his elbows resting on the desk. “Then, last night, I dreamt of you. You have no idea the effect you have on me and you don’t realize how much I hold back because you are my student.” 

Charles only smiled, even though his cheeks were flushed. “So what happened earlier in the week?” he prompted. 

A sigh fell from Erik’s lips. It sounded fairly remorseful, and that made Charles feel hopeful about the situation. “Instinct. If I had hurt you, then I apologize.” Suddenly he stood up and stepped around the desk to face Charles. “Schatz.” He murmured and tipped his head up. “Ich wollte, dass du von Anfang an. Mein schatz.” 

The telepath delved into his mind momentarily, realizing he said that he’s wanted him from the beginning. “Erik…” he wet his lips, his eyes meeting Erik’s.

Then their lips crushed together, Erik’s hand moved from Charles’ chin to his cheek and then his hair. His fingers weaved into the telepath’s locks and tipped his head back some more, causing Charles’ to part his lips. Erik took advantage and his tongue moved into his mouth, mapping it out. Charles hummed softly against him, choosing to wrap as arms around him as they kissed. 

-Erik…- Charles projected and sent him waves of sensations, letting Erik know exactly what he was feeling. 

-Mein gott- Erik sent back and pulled away after a moment, leaving Charles panting from the intensity. 

Charles wet his lips and tried to get his breathing back in order. “That was…” he had no other words to describe that, but his heart felt like it was fluttering against his chest. This wasn't a dream, this was reality. Erik was here, wanting to kiss him, explaining that he wanted him from the beginning. So he wasn't crazy when he thought Erik had graded him a lot more fairly than others, even when he had challenged him numerous times before. 

“I want to meet you this weekend.” Erik started, moving to sit back at his desk. “I’ll meet you at the bar on campus, Friday night.” 

The Omega nodded with a smile. “I can do that.”

“Wunderbar.” Erik flashed the same, broad grin. “8PM. Don’t keep me waiting too long, Liebling.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” With that, Charles stood and collected his backpack before leaving the office. Of course, he pack was waiting for him just down the hall with, probably, a million questions as to what happened and why Charles reeked of Alpha. 

He will have to explain one way or another.


	3. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik finally make their bond, but, not too much longer during the semester, a figure from Erik's past makes his appearance. Charles gets caught in the middle, consequently all thanks to Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow--thanks for the hits everyone! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. This was going to be the final chapter, but I had more I want to add. 
> 
> Also this took awhile to write because writing porn is tedious for me. My apologies that the smut is a little short.

Chapter 3: Remorse

Their budding relationship was completely taboo, even though Charles was at the age where he could consent to being with his history teacher. The difference between them was a good ten years, but age didn't matter when it came down to the bond between an Alpha and an Omega. Days were spent initially with cute dates here and there, the two of them playing chess well into the night on other occasions. Erik was impressed that he finally met his match, even though a telepath playing him was hardly fair. Those days progressed into weeks. During which, Charles and Erik bonded. It took a bit of convincing, but, eventually, Erik conceded to mark Charles. The night they bonded was perhaps the most memorable part of Charles Xavier’s life. 

Things just seemed to be right with the world. There couldn't be anything that would get in their way. At least that was until Charles’ second semester came along. 

Winter break was over and done with and Erik was waiting for Charles the day students were allowed back on campus. He ravished his mouth and held him close. 

“Have a good break, Liebling?” he smiled happily against his lips. 

“Mhm, more or less.” Charles pecked his lips. “Could you let me go? I have things to unpack.” He complained and squirmed out of his grip so he could go into his dorm and unpack. 

Erik followed him in, not surprised to see that Charles’ roommate had yet to come back. He wandered into the dorm and took a seat at his desk, propping his feet up while he watched Charles put clothes, books, and other things away. “Ich habe dich vermisst.” He murmured, drumming his fingers on the desk. 

“I missed you too, Erik.” Charles smiled sweetly and climbed up on his bed. “Come here…” he ran his tongue over his lips. “Hank isn’t coming back till tomorrow.” He purred and laid back.

The Alpha knew very well what Charles was insinuating and kicked off his shoes before climbing on top of Charles. “Liebling.” He purred, brushing his lips against Charles’. The telepath reached up and pulled hard on Erik’s shirt, pulling him down to kiss him back harder. He missed this, missed Erik’s warmth and the feel of his lips upon his own. Being back at home was almost miserable for the Omega and it was thinking about Erik that made his days better. 

Bodies moved against each other, friction causing heat to pool in their bellies. Their groans echoed off the concrete walls, making this all the more enticing. Clothes were slowly removed, Charles soon lying completely exposed, vulnerable to Erik’s steel eyes. Erik, however, kept his shirt dangling off of him. Charles didn’t mind that, it gave him more to grasp in the heat of the moment. Cool hands trailed up Erik’s chest and his arms wrapped around him. “I want you to mark me.” He purred. 

“Are you sure you want that?” Erik asked, nuzzling into Charles’ neck.

The telepath nodded and spread his legs some. “I want to be your Omega. Only your’s.” he smiled sweetly. “Please.

Erik was more than happy to oblige. He kissed Charles deeply and reached for a bottle of lubricant from the dresser beside them. The Alpha took extra care with him, wanting to make this a memorable bond. He spread the lube over his fingers and worked them into the Omega, making him gasp and squirm soon enough. If only Charles could just hear how delicious his moaning sounded to Erik. Preparation was dealt with soon enough and Erik slicked himself with some more of the lubricant. 

“Breathe, liebling.” He urged, spreading Charles’ legs so he could enter him.

Charles let out a string of curses and groans, adjusting to the size of Erik buried into him. His fingers tightened around the fabric of his shirt, pulling so hard that he was almost concerned about shredding it. It didn’t take long for Erik to start moving into him, hips rocking at a steady pace until the speed gradually picked up. The warmth, the friction, everything felt so wonderfully good. The Omega pleaded for more, practically screaming for Erik to continue once he reached close to his tipping point. 

“Erik…Erik…please…” he pleaded, rocking his hips against Erik, desperately needing his release.

The Alpha snarled and his knot started to swelling inside of Charles, locking them together. “Mein schatz.” He murmured and latched his mouth onto his neck to bite hard into the flesh. The Omega gasped and writhed beneath him, cumming with a shout. He squirmed and moaned some more when his Alpha’s knot filled him and emptied inside him. 

It took a moment for them to get their bearings, spent from their tryst. Charles brushed his lips over Erik’s and smiled. “You feel so good.” He muttered and pulled Erik close. 

Erik kissed him back fervently. “Ich liebe dich.” He rolled them onto their side, kissing at the mark he made. 

Charles shuddered and nuzzled into Erik’s warmth. “So much for unpacking.” He chuckled.

“You should rest anyway, we’ll be like this for a good while.” Erik urged, holding him close. 

“Okay…” he smiled, “I love you too.” 

It wasn’t that much longer until the two of them drifted into sleep in each other’s arms. 

~ ~ ~

Not even a month later in the semester and something happened. 

Something was wrong. Charles could feel the presence of an incredibly powerful mutant on campus, but a brief look into his head showed that he was beyond malicious. This was the mind of the man Erik bent over backwards trying to find. Sebastian Shaw. 

Charles didn’t make Erik talk about him in the past, rather he was allowed to peer in his mind and see for himself. All Charles found was searing agony. The things Shaw did to him, the deeds Erik carried out against his people just so he could survive. Shaw had turned Erik into a living, breathing weapon just for his use. Erik only wanted to survive, to protect his mother. Then his only solace was murdered right before his eyes and he had no choice but to run with a young girl after suffering alone for far too long. 

But now, Shaw was here and Charles could feel it. It drove the telepath into curiosity, if not makin him feel responsible to stop him before he could find and do who knew what to Erik. He wanted Erik to be happy, to not kill him. Erik had a chance to be the better man and Charles could very well help him with that. He had the power of his mind after all. So he wandered the campus to track him, finding him in the administrative building. Charles stayed at a distance, catching snippets of his conversation, looking for Erik. He demanded to see his schedule, anything about him, and Charles knew he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. They don’t disclose student records to anyone, not even family. 

However, the woman at the desk conceded. Charles recalled seeing her there beforehand; he believed Emma was her name. He pressed his fingertips at his temples to delve into her mind and stop her, but he was stopped by a diamond shield. She narrowed her eyes and turned, her gaze turning straight for Charles. This seemed to grab Shaw’s attention and he turned to see Charles. He grinned maliciously and stepped towards him.

“So you must be Charles Xavier. Emma has told me of you—you’re Erik’s Omega.” He purred, his voice smooth, yet condescending. 

The telepath stepped back instinctively, the new Alpha’s presence making him wary. “I am.” He answered simply. “What do you want with Erik?”

“You’re a telepath.” Shaw deduced. “As well as Erik’s new mate, I’m pretty sure you can deduce that for yourself.” He reached out and suddenly grabbed Charles by the throat. “Normally I’m not for hurting my own kind, but you, an Omega, have taken what I have already made claims to.” He growled and squeezed his neck. “Now how much of his power will Erik release if I got rid of you?” 

His hand squeezed against Charles’ windpipe and he choked, struggling to get his breath. “L-Let go!” he strangled out. Charles didn’t want to fight, but he tried his best to break out of the Alpha’s grip, finding no use no matter how much he fought him. –Erik…help me!- he projected desperately. 

Charles didn’t expect help to come so soon, he must have projected before without thinking to Erik. That or Erik’s Alpha senses took hold before Charles had a chance to send a cry for help. “Shaw!” Erik snarled and a metal bar ripped from the ceiling above them to pull Shaw off of his Omega. 

“Erik Lehnsherr.” Shaw sneered and released Charles, letting him fall to the ground to catch his breath. “Max Eisenhardt.” He added. “Es ist viele Jahre” 

“Arschloch.” Erik hissed, making anything metal vibrate around them. His anger was prevalent and he stood on the offensive, waiting to kill Shaw if he so much as moved a finger. “I’ve been looking to kill you for years.”

“And here I am.” Shaw purred, smiling in astonishment when he noticed metal objects shaking around them. “Sie waren meine größte Waffe.” 

“Erik…please.” Charles wiped his eyes and stood up. –You have the chance to be the better man.-

“Get out of my head, Charles!” Erik shouted and so went his walls, shielding his mind from Charles to keep him out. 

Shaw grinned broadly. “Come with me, meine Waffe.” He slowly stepped closer to Erik. “Come back with me, we can accomplish much together.” 

Erik clenched his jaw and suddenly thrust his arms downward, pulling everything metal out from the structure around them. Students still wandering the building shrieked at the building fell apart and ran in a frenzy. All Erik could see was red, wanting nothing more than to destroy this man who has toyed with him for far too long.

Charles shielded himself from the rubble and he could see that building was going to collapse around them because of Erik. He had ripped everything out of the walls and the second floor was going to come down on them. His fingertips pressed to his temples, trying desperately to penetrate Erik’s mind. –Please, there are innocent people in this building. You can’t do this!-

Furiously, Erik thrust a large metal piece towards Charles and knocked him to the ground, pinning him there to keep him from interfering. “Stay out of this, Charles!” he seethed with anger. 

“That’s it, Erik. Unleash your power, show everyone what I have created.” Shaw pressed Erik into a wall, pushing a steel bar against him with his own powers. “You are my greatest creation.” 

Erik grunted when he was pushed against the walls. “Everything you did made me stronger.” He swallowed thickly. “But I won’t let you do this to anyone again.” Suddenly the metal thrust forward violently, knocking Shaw back. Before Shaw could retaliate, he froze and that made Erik raise a brow. 

Charles was still pinned down beneath a sheet of metal and concentrated hard on keeping Shaw still, taking hold of his mind while he was vulnerable. “Erik, don’t do this. You can be the better man and not kill him. He can be incarcerated for his war crimes.”

“No, Charles, he will keep doing this to others of my kind. He cannot roam free.” He held his hand out and a coin came from his pocket. Charles recognized it, a German coin made back in the 1940’s. He knew Erik carried it and now he could get what he was going to do. 

“Please, Erik! I’m begging you!” 

But Erik did not listen. In a fluid motion, his fingers flicked outward and the coin pushed into Shaw’s forehead and straight through his head. Poor Charles, however, screamed bloody murder. While being connected to Shaw’s mind, he could feel the sheer agony as if the coin was moving through his own head as well. Then the connection was lost and Shaw fell to the ground. Charles panted from the intensity of such pain and Erik stood with his fists clenched tightly. The one man who he obsessed over killing for many years was dead. 

Reality came to them quickly, the building suddenly collapsing around them. “Erik!” Charles called out for him, begging him to free him. Charles tried to push himself up though he was still trapped under the metal sheet and some rubble. That was when the building crumbled and Charles was crushed. 

“Charles!” Erik snapped out of it and threw his hands forward in an attempt to save Charles, but he was too late in reacting. He managed to shield himself, but Charles was buried under rubble. “Liebling!” he called and rushed to him, pulling pieces of rock and steel off of him. His Omega was unconscious, but seemed to be alive, barely. He was bleeding terribly and Erik quickly pulled Charles out. The man was limp in his arms and couldn’t even flinch when he was moved. “Fuck!” he cursed, staving off his own tears at the realization of what he’s done.

What has he done? He couldn’t lose Charles like this. Erik couldn’t possibly be able to live with the guilt of killing his mate like this. His mind chanted the same mantra in his head while he bolted for the infirmary, begging for some god out there hearing him to spare his lover. He lost a mate once; Erik couldn’t go through that ever again. 

He felt like he had been running for hours when he finally brought Charles in. There was nothing he could do from that point on but to wait restlessly. At least there was hope for the Alpha—if Charles was dead, he could feel their bond shatter. Now Erik prayed and prayed that Charles will be alright and that he could forgive him for not being able to be what he wanted him to. The Omega was right, he had it in him to be the better man, but Erik was so far gone in his own pain and hatred that he couldn’t let this sole reason behind his suffering to carry on without punishment. Charles should understand better than anyone that it had to be this way. 

Erik only hoped Charles could forgive him.

~ ~ ~

Agonizing hours had gone and finally Charles awakened soon enough. Doctors let Erik be with his Omega and he was relieved that Charles was going to be alright. That was when they were told of the damage that Erik had done. 

Being crushed by that rubble not only bruised Charles’ ribs and made it so he needed stitches in various places, but his spine was severely fractured. Charles was now paralyzed from the waist down and had no hope of ever being able to walk again. Charles was devastated and tried to stave off his tears as much as he possibly could. 

Losing his legs was not the worst that could have happened for the two of them. Charles was also pregnant when he had been crushed. The child was in its early stages, but it did not survive being crushed with its mother. The telepath started sobbing uncontrollably, his heart broken that a life was lost and he had not even been able to tell Erik about it. The entire time, he knew and fully intended on telling him, but now wasn’t even able to see that child born. 

“Liebling…” Erik reached out for Charles’ hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Get out, Erik…” he mumbled.

“Charles…” The Alpha pressed on.

“I said get the fuck out!” Unable to bear with all the bad news, Charles shooed Erik out and demanded to be alone. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to his room with his books and disappear into their realms. Going away to college was a mistake, allowing himself to be close to Erik like this was a mistake. Charles should have known from the beginning that this relationship was only going to end in heartache. 

Erik didn’t say anything more and left the room, his heart heavy with regret and sheer agony out of instinct. The Omega was distressed and every fiber of his being wanted to console him, but there was nothing he could do.

This was entirely his fault.


	4. Rebuilding Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, Charles had spiraled into depression and sought company with a certain lone wolf. Erik will have to do better to make it up to his Omega and rekindle their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!   
> Apologies it took this long to complete, college and the like occurred. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4: Rebuilding Bridges 

Erik was not allowed to see Charles in the time it took for the Omega to recuperate. His wounds healed up, broken bones eventually put themselves back together, but his legs were still useless. Charles was at a point where he was losing himself. Even when he was back in his classes, his hated that all of his teachers regarded him with tragic sympathy. Everyone knew of the accident, but they didn’t know that his legs weren’t the only thing Charles had lost.

It wasn’t any better for Charles’ pack. They tried the best they could to console him, but the telepath wouldn’t hear it. He became distant and eventually broke away from his group starting with being moved to a more handicap accessible room. He was all alone and he found himself crying himself to sleep as he recalled all that pain. Charles will never forget how painful it was to be mentally connected to Shaw when that coin moved through his head—it was nightmarish even. He even had nightmares of Erik doing it to him, not Shaw. 

Nothing was getting better for him.

But, Charles had found some solace in his isolation. A man named Logan, another teacher, had come to him when he was studying the in library. Charles had been crying in the silent room he took over and Logan wanted to console him, not only as another Alpha, but because he could smell all the anguish from him. Weeks passed and Charles found comfort in being with the man as well as intrigue. This was the first person he’s ever met whose mind he could not penetrate. 

They were in Charles’ bedroom, talking and enjoying one another’s company when Charles pressed the issue. “Tell me more of your mutation, Logan…” he took his hand and ran his fingers along his knuckles.

“Not much to tell. I’ve been around a long time, but I came across people tryin’ to make me a weapon.” Logan pulled his hand away from Charles’ and three metal claws protruded from his knuckles. “As far as I know, my skeleton is completely hardened in adamantium.” 

“Adamantium. I have heard of mutants taken in for experimental purposes and turning them into soldiers without a mind of their own…” Charles pressed his lips together. 

“Yeah. They tried to do that, but I killed ‘em and ran off.” The claws retracted back in his knuckles and the wounds healed instantaneously. “Gotta healing factor too, and I have sharper senses.” He added. 

“You must have gone through so much pain.” Charles brought Logan’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “I cannot relate, but—“ 

Logan had interrupted to tip Charles’ chin up so he could brush his lips against Charles’. The telepath made no effort to push him off, so Logan deepened the kiss and pushed Charles gently to lie on his back. Charles sighed softly and wrapped his arms around him. “Is this okay?” Logan asked against his lips. 

The Omega nodded. “My Alpha is the one who did this to me.” Charles muttered. “It hurts too much to think us still together.” 

“Very well. I’ll take good care of ya.” Logan promised and brushed his lips against Charles’ neck, nibbling along it. 

~ ~ ~

Erik felt so useless. He wanted this justice for many years, but had not calculated it would cost him the one person he cared about the most. Charles wormed his way into his heart and it ached terribly how much he was sure the Omega hated him by now. He hadn’t seen his mate in months and recently found out that Charles dropped his class. This he would not let go. He had to go see Charles. 

It wasn’t hard to find Charles’ new room. Not only did he know his scent, but he had his records since he was the teacher. Once his classes were done for the day, he headed for the student dormitories to find Charles and talk to him. That was when he froze once he was inside, his heart aching terribly. 

Charles was attempting to break their bond. 

The Alpha snarled and broke his way in. Locks and doors opened as he utilized his powers to get into the dorm. Once he got to Charles’ room, he opened the door himself and found Logan on top of his Omega. 

“You…” Erik hissed and seized control of Logan’s body, making the man grunt. “I’ll kill you.” He thrust his hand forward, magnetizing Logan to the wall. 

“Listen, Bub, he wanted me to do it!” He shouted. 

“Erik!” Charles pushed himself up. “Let him go!”

“Liebling…”

“Now!” Charles grit his teeth. 

Slowly Erik lowered his hand and Logan slid down the wall until Erik flat dropped him on the ground. Logan was muttering a string of curses under his breath and decided to take his leave. “Charles, I’ll see ya around later.” He muttered before leaving with the door slamming behind him. 

Erik turned to face Charles. “Warum? Mein schatz…” 

Charles had tears welling in the corner of his eyes. “Because what you did hurt, Erik. I lost your child and I lost my legs. You don’t know how much that can break a man.”  
“Then why could you not let me try to make it better?”

“Because…” Charles paused. “Because I couldn’t see you in any other way than the killer who had no regard for what I had said.”

“I told you, Charles, he could not be let go.” Erik moved to sit on the bed beside Charles. When the telepath did not flinch, he allowed himself to move closer. 

“I felt what he’s done to you, but he did not need to die.” Charles wet his lips. 

“There’s more I had not shown you. Look inside my mind.” He urged.

“N-No! I don’t want to hurt anymore, I don’t want to go inside that head again.” The telepath shook his head.

“Bitte.” Erik took his hands and placed them to his temples. “I need you to go inside my head once more.” 

Charles’ breath hitched and he chewed on his lips before mustering up his courage again to delve into Erik’s mind. He focused intently, looking into his Alpha’s steel eyes as he saw pieces of the past that Erik didn’t wish to show him. Not only was he turned into a weapon, but Shaw had violated him in more ways than one. It made his heart sink and he felt awful for nearly shattering the bond he shared with Erik. He saw how much this bond meant to him—it broke whatever grip Shaw had on him once and for all. 

“Erik…” he finally spoke after a long pause. 

He silently pulled away. “Now you see why this was so important to me, Charles?”

The telepath nodded. While it was against his pacifistic nature to wish for someone to be dead, now he was glad Erik no longer had to worry about Shaw controlling him or using his own body against him like that anymore. “I do.” 

Erik pulled him close to kiss him softly, to which Charles allowed. The magnetist didn’t push it further and pulled away after the chaste kiss. “I want you by my side.” He murmured. “Ich liebe dich.” 

Charles’ arms tightened around Erik’s neck. “I love you too.” 

~ ~ ~

Epilogue: 

Charles would have graduated in two more years, early for his extensive studies. He was granted his degree in genetics and received the title of professor for the research he had put into his work. The telepath’s relationship with Erik held strong throughout his college life and they made plans to not let the Omega bear children until college was over and done with and Charles found himself a line of work. 

That work, in particular, led him to establish his school for higher learning in which he tracked down students with extraordinary abilities all over the world to bring to his school. With Erik at his side, they worked tirelessly to establish the school. Charles’ old pack even got back together to help him, whether it be for teaching or to get the dormitories in order. Logan even stepped in to help Hank with the heavier work. 

Everything was going splendidly for the couple and both the Alpha and the Omega could not have been happier. At least, that is, until Charles revealed that he was expecting a child. This time Erik would not screw up and do everything in his power to protect both Charles and their baby—even if he did get a little overbearing here and there.


End file.
